EP 1 075 979 A2 disclosed a method for operating a multifunction servosystem for a motor vehicle in which menus and/or operating functions are shown on a display device and said menus and/or functions are activated via keyboard or rotary elements. In order to ensure that when using the rotary elements for activating menus and/or functions the activation of the selected menu or the selected function is assigned more clearly and that the selected default or activation settings are recognizable haptically, provision has been made to make sure that the rotary element(s) are freely programmable with regard to the direction or rotation and rotation settings and/or resting positions and/or activation impact in such a way that haptic feedback is generated in the path of the rotation that is assigned to the respective clicked menus or functions.
The use of a rotary element for scrolling through a list is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,197 B1, WO 98/43261 and EP 0 366 132 B1.
A rotary knob with a brake is known from US 2002/00571522 A1.
DE 198 32 677 A1 disclosed a servosystem in which function groups, functions and/or function values can be selected by rotating the handle of a knob, and can be deselected by one or several input switches. In the process provision has been made to ensure that at least one input switch is mounted at or next to the perimeter of the handle of the rotary switch or within the handle of the rotary switch.
DE 198 36 261 C1 disclosed a servosystem using a rotary switch with a handle, whereby a device is provided to measure the force exerted radially on the handle of the rotary knob. By turning the handle a display mark or a display frame can be moved in horizontal or vertical direction over the display. A selected function group, function and/or a selected function value can be deselected by way of a radial force exerted on the handle of the rotary knob.
The purpose of the invention is to improve a servosystem, in particular a servosystem for a motor vehicle by adding a display to show a list with clickable menu items.